The overall purpose of this study is to assess the safety and efficacy of human anti-CMV monoclonal antibody (MSL 109) with matched placebo, as supplemental treatment to ongoing primary treatment, for both newly diagnosed and relapsed CMV retinitis patients with AIDS.